pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GS021: Tyranitar War
(known as VS. Tyranitar in Chuang Yi version) is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 9. Synopsis Gold and Silver use extensive tactics to defeat each other. Silver sends Tyranitar, who overpowers Gold, though he uses Togepi's Double Edge to defeat Tyranitar. Meanwhile, Yellow gets visited by her uncle, who requests help in finding info about the Pokémon Lance summoned a while back. Yellow goes to Red and sees something is wrong with his arms. Chapter Plot Gold has a battle with Silver, whose Croconaw uses Water Gun, countering Exbo's Ember and hitting him. Croconaw bites Exbo, which is an illusion made by Double Team. Croconaw breaks the tooth, but grows back and continues to bite Exbo. Gold sends Sunbo to use Sunny Day, but gets hit by Sneasel's Blizzard. Exbo uses Ember, but misses Sneasel. Gold sends Sudobo, who uses Low Kick, knocking Sneasel down. Sudobo uses Dynamic Punch, knocking the ground off, while the chucks hit Silver and knocking his device off. Ursaring uses Fury Swipes on Sudobo, who uses Mimic to copy the move. Silver sends Kingdra, who defeats Sudobo. Silver admits when he teamed up with Gold, he also gave Seadra, who evolved into Kingdra. As Gold and Silver send their next Pokémon, Silver gets contacted about a monster in Lake of Rage from the device. Gold asks who was that, though Silver tells he has to end the match quickly, as he sends Tyranitar. Polibo uses Water Gun, but gets stopped by Murkrow. Silver's Tyranitar knocks Gold and his Aibo with Sandstorm. Silver admits his Tyranitar is too powerful for him, as Tyranitar acts on its own. However, Tyranitar is in pain, for Togepi used Double Edge on it. Tyranitar falls down with Togepi, so Gold sees that had to hurt, while Silver is shocked Tyranitar is defeated. Gold sees all his Pokémon are defeated, but is pleased to know he forced Silver to use all of his six Pokémon. He tosses the Pokégear to Silver for winning. Silver sees Gold picked the device and might've controlled the Pokémon. Silver walks away, telling Gold to stay away from him. However, he turns around, telling Gold about Ho-Oh, a legendary bird Team Rocket was calling upon. Silver explains Ho-Oh is said to have come into the tower they were trapped in, while Team Rocket attacked the tower to gain its attention and catch it. Silver tells that he wants to defeat Team Rocket, even if he used questionable methods. Silver runs away, though Gold thinks he shouldn't go on his own and tracks Silver down. Meanwhile, a fisherman rings the door bell, asking how is Doduo. Yellow comes out, greeting her uncle. Yellow hugs her uncle, who heard about some nasty things. Yellow tells they are reconstructing Kanto, so everything is going back to normal. The fisherman notices a Pikachu with a flower. Yellow replies that is Chuchu, a Pikachu she found in a forest and healed. The fisherman is pleased, though asks Yellow to come with him to Johto. The fisherman tells he was investigating about the bird Yellow fought some time ago and defeated it. He needs a powerful trainer to aid him. Yellow tells she is not a great trainer, but had help at Cerise Island. Yellow wonders a bit and remembers Red, so goes to ask for his help. She encounters Red, who is training Saur, who uses Vine Whip on a boulder. Red tries to catch a Poké Ball, but fails. Daisy Oak comes, wondering if Red is still in shape. Red tells he is better, even if his limbs were frozen by Lorelei some time ago. At Lake of Rage, Silver goes to start his mission. Gold also came, but cannot see Silver. Suddenly, the water begins bubbling. Debuts Pokémon *Kingdra (Silver's) *Tyranitar (Silver's) *Chuchu Move Dynamic Punch Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 9 chapters